ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kittygirl19
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Kittygirl19. Since you have edited the My Immortal page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. ''If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. -Sunflower Official (talk) 23:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Your recent activity. Um, what exactly gave you the idea that you, a brand-new user, could just up and delete one of our articles without discussing it with anyone, then convert it to a page for your own character (which you do not have Permission for)? None of this is okay behavior. Have you even introduced yourself to the PPC community on the Board yet? I can't find your username in the last several pages of posts. Any further presumptive activity like this will get you more than just a stern message from me, so I'd advise you to respond so we can discuss what's appropriate here and what's not. ~Neshomeh 01:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :To Neshomeh: :They did introduce themselves on the Board, actually. The first time they did, they introduce the two of them as "agents". They were pelted with links and the usual newbie welcomes, but I think they didn't read it. (Did they?) The second time they introduced themselves, it was done in something like a Shakespearian play. Phobos corrected them, but of course, I don't know if they got the message. My guess is that they have yet to find out enough about the PPC, and they have not read the spin-offs, and they have not heed our advice. :~Autumn 02:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I could just revert the VeggieTales page back to where it was - should I do that or are we waiting or her to explain herself? Ekyl (talk) 17:37, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm hoping to get a response before we do anything. Also, I'm not entirely of the opinion we should put the page back, since I don't know of any reason we needed the VeggieTales page in the first place. I think there should be a discussion about that. {= P ::: ~Neshomeh 18:49, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Makes sense, would've brought it up privately but you're not around anywhere else. :P Ekyl (talk) 19:01, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::: There goes our VeggieTales page. Never knew what it was, never cared. Why *did* we get a VeggieTales page anyway, Ekyl? Was it an active fandom within the PPC or something? ::::: ~Autumn 14:35, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I have no idea why it got made, I've never seen a mision or fic for that continuum. But if it exists, it's got fanfic, these days... Ekyl (talk) 23:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC)